You Think I'm Beautiful?
by xXGrayGuitar14Xx
Summary: You are ugly. Three horrible words that begin to make Clary believe she is actually ugly. That is until a certain boy tells her otherwise. Kid!ClaryxKid!Jace. AU All human. Elemantry setting. One shot!


**A/N: Hello! It's been one year since I started Fanfiction! I'm posting a one shot in honor because I got my start on the Mortal Instruments fanfics. I even wrote my own, but I will be rewriting that. So, this is a Clace One shot. All human. Sorry if there are any mistakes. I just got back from cheer camp and I'm tired -_- so here is the one shot **

**You Think I'm Beautiful?**

You are ugly. Three simple words yet they are held with such hate. That is one of the most horrible insults you could get in elementrary school at the time. Clarissa Fray, also known as Clary, was sitting outside on the playground after school under a tree. She watched the boys play kickball and the girls walk the fence as they gossiped about people in other classes and discussed which boys were cute.

Clary was shy. The only friend she had was a boy named Simon Lewis. Unfortunately, he wasn't at school today because he was out with the flu. Clary was alone and confused. She debated going to talk to some of the other girls. Her mother and step father, Luke, encouraged her to make more friends, but she always replied, "I have Simon so I don't need more friends!" And that was always the end of the conversation. Clary was only in fourth grade so she had a lot of time to make friends and come out of her shell.

Today wasn't her day to come out of her shell.

Katie, also known as the Seelie Queen, was the most popular girl in elementrary school. No one knows why she is called the Seelie Queen. it may have to do with her "queen bee" like personality and her looks. Everyone either liked her, wanted to be like her, or was terrified of her. Clary was neither of those. She didn't want to be anything like Katie at all.

Clary was alone in her classes and during lunch time so she devised a plan to make a new friend. Clary would go up to Katie during recess and try to talk to her and be nice. Being nice never hurt anyone, did it? Plus, it would make her mom and Luke proud. Clary's hands were sweating and shaking at the time as she approached the Seelie Queen. One of her cronies, Aline Penhallow, pointed to Clary as she approached. Kaelie, another one of the Seelie Queen's cronies, whispered into the Seelie Queen's ear. They both started snickering.

The Seelie Queen smiled at Clary, but it was far from a happy one. "Hello," she said casually as she cast a glance back over her shoulder to Kaelie and Aline. Clary shifted uncomfortably from foot to _foot._ _Just relax, Clary. Just talk to her and maybe we will be good friends. You never know unless you try!_ Clary thought.

"Hi, I'm Clary." Clary said.

The Seelie Queen rolled her eyes. " I _know _who you are. You always hang out with that Simon guy. You have a lot of nerve to come over here and try to talk to me when you haven't spoken to me all year."

Clary struggled to find something to say. "I-I, um, I'm sorry."

"I-I, um, I, um, I, I'm sorry." Kaelie mocked her with a high pitched voice. Clary's face turned as red as her hair from embarrasement.

"See, the baby can't even form a sentence. Poor girl. She has no friends." Aline said in a tone that sounded sweet, but in reality it was cruel.

Clary couldn't stand it. She wouldn't be bullied by these girls and definately wouldn't let them see her cry, so Clary said the first thing that came to her mind, "Shut up, Katie!"

The Seelie Queen, Aline, and Kaelie all stared with wide eyes at Clary. No one ever used the Seelie Queen's real name. Clary couldn't believe it. The teachers would always write in your daily log about your behavior. Obviously, one of them would snitch and she would be in trouble. So, saying shut up was bad. Cussing would be like a death sentence.

_"Exscuse me? _What did you call me, Clarissa?" The Seelie Queen pushed Clary and she fell backwards into the dirt.

Aline started laughing. "Come on, don't waste time with this loser. She's friends with, like, the ugliest boy in the class."

The Seelie Queen laughed. "Yeah and she is not pretty at all. I only have the prettiest girls in my class as my friends."

Clary gulped and her big green eyes filled with tears. "You think I'm ugly?

"You are ugly. It's just a fact."

Clary did something she didn't want to do. She ran away crying. That is how she ended up under the tree after school. Several kids passed by here and gave her weird looks, but no one came to check on her. _Stupid Flu! _Clary thought. _If Simon was here then I wouldn't have to go through that. Now, I may get written up and I was insulted. I guess I really am ugly. _

More tears came down her face as she thought of the after school encounter. How was she able to go back to school the next day knowing the Seelie Queen was probably spreading rumors about her? Next thing you know, the whole student body could be calling her ugly. Maybe even the teachers!

"Hey, quit crying, crybaby." Clary snapped her head up and came face to face with a boy with golden hair and golden eyes. He was crouching down so that she was on eye level with her. Clary sniffled and tried to surpress her cries, but they just wouldn't stop. The boy sighed and sat down next to Clary. He began to pat her back. "There, there, crybaby. Let it all out."

Clary scooted away from him. "Who are you? Leave me alone!" The boy shook his head and said, "I'm Jace Wayland. And I will not leave you alone until I tell you some facts about Katie. Oh, don't look so surprised because I used her real name. It's her name so it should be used." Clary was confused on why Jace was being nice to her.

"First off, Katie is called the Seelie Queen because her Halloween costume two years ago was a fairy and everyone loved it so she demanded that people call her that. Secondly, Aline and Kaelie really don't like Katie. They used to be best friends, but Katie became such a control freak. They were to afraid to stop being friends with her because Katie would spread rumors about them. Katie treats Aline and Kaelie much worse than what she just treated you. And last but not least, Katie is a bitch for calling you ugly. In reality, she is just jealous of you."

"Shush!" Clary hissed. "You'll get in trouble if someone hears you cuss."

Jace raised a eyebrow. "So? We are all going to cuss later on in life so why not start now?" Clary consideried this and concluded that Jace was right. Why not start cussing now? They were going to do it at some point whether it was an accidnet or on purpose.

"Um," Clary shifted uncomfortably. "you heard what Katie said about me? About being ugly? I think she is right. I don't have many friends and...I have all these freckles!" She clamped a hand over her mouth. She couldn't believe she just said that out loud. Clary had always disliked the freckles on her arms, legs, and face.

Jace sighed and leaned back against the tree. "You are a ginger. You are supposed to have freckles. Plus, you aren't ugly at all."

"Katie said it was a fact that I was ugly."

"Katie is so dumb she probably doesn't know the difference between a fact and opinion. You aren't ugly at all. There is nothing wrong with your freckles. Actually," Jace's hand reached out and locked around one of Clary's red curly locks, "I think your red hair is beautiful."

Clary blushed. "Y-you think I'm beautiful?"

"Yes, I do. And don't let dumb bimbos like Katie tell you otherwise, ok?" Jace stood up. "Well, it was nice meeting you Clary. My parents are here. Goodbye." Jace started walking away until Clary called him back.

"Can we hang out tomorrow? Under this same tree?" She asked. Jace smirked and waved to her. He never did answer her question but Clary had a feeling she would meet him again under this same tree.

It would turn out to be their meeting spots for more days to come.

**A/N: Yeah, I'm kind of basing this off of my own experiences. No one has been rude to me like in this story, but I've seen it up close and personal. I was friends with a girl like the Seelie Queen in fourth grade. Yep, elemantry kids can be cruel too. **

**And I told some boys in my class last year about cussing. It's true. We will all do it eventually. Ah, what the hell, I cussed for the first time in fourth grade xD **

**So review and tell me how you liked it! **

**Happy 1 year anniversary! :D **


End file.
